Emotions Hetalia Style!
by Crystalwolf96
Summary: Ever wondered what emotions would do as personifications? Random one shots of personified emotions thinking about serious subjects or just being goofy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is Emotions Hetalia style! If you have Ideas for funny scene or different emotions please say so! Some chapters will be short, some longer, a few will be comical and a few will be more serious feeling. This is co-authored by myself and a close friend (who must remain unidentified, as she doesn't have an account here), we hope you like…but if you don't that's okay because we're just doing it for fun :D now introducing Love. You'll Hopefully figure out their stranger relationships as the stories continue. This is more of a serious chapter.

Love

They all treat me as the free spirit I seem to be. In their eyes I am a sweet young man with a strange disposition to gush over random things. To them, I am just a starry-eyed romantic. Don't they see I am and can be much more than that?

I mustn't complain, however. I am not an annoyance like Annoyance or deemed unapproachable like Anger. I am most certainly not the nuisance that Insanity is. I have friends and am liked by most.

I have more to me than that though…but enough moping! I'll leave that to Sadness. I should speak of something happy…Maybe I should talk about…her…

God, where do I begin? When she walks in the room brightens perceptibly and the sun pierces through the clouds, setting all ablaze in a warm yellowy glow. It's a wonderful feeling, to be in her presence, but it's also as terrifying as meeting the one you've looked up to your whole life. It may not be the fear of disappointment that you feel, but fear of actually being the disappointment itself.

As such, any poetry dies in my throat when I see her. It's rough, but many are unrequited. Maybe if I ever gather the courage to simply say how much I love her…but despite my name I am not the angel they see and she knows. I can be callous to those I cannot see as anything more than insignificant. I can become twisted by the ancient emotions of love, hate, and hurt…

Then again, aren't many the same?

Still…I am not perfect, no matter how much it may pain me to say so.

A/N: As human personifications, the emotions, though they have their names, can still feel whispers of emotions that contradict them (Love and Hate) or if the emotions can be felt in different ways there's that too (Anger and Sadness or Love and Joy). Can anyone guess who Love is in love with?

Any questions? Ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! So thanks to my reviewer! Who by the way, got it right :D Happiness and Joy are interchangeable in our story because they're too similar to have two different personifications and make them not the same person.

Loneliness

She danced. Hazy morning light filtered from pure white clouds, dousing everything it touched in pale light. Her eyes were the color of lilacs covered in shining dew. An off-white dress made of delicate lace billowed about her.

She blinked, standing still a moment amongst the vast field of dull gold wheat. Once again she moved, twirling fluidly about, the breeze seeming to blow her lithe body to and fro. Her skin, sheet white, made her seem as delicate as paper. Her shining silvery hair flew lazily about her, landing on the small of her back. A small smile ghosts over her face and for a moment a chorus of bells tinkles in the air. She is closed off from the world. She is Loneliness.

Loneliness sits suddenly, giggling to herself before becoming serious. She lifts a nearby flower to her nose and begins to think somberly. She dreams of friends, of what she tried to make as a child. The people who failed her and forgot her. She grimaces and crushes the small flower between her fingers. Glowering silently, she lays on her back, hands under her head like a pillow.

As kids, she, Pain, Sadness, and Happiness hung out often. Of course they were much different back then, being primal emotions, but their bases were essentially the same as today. However it was these emotions that made her realize certain things. The first and foremost was that even though she could have friends, that didn't mean she would be any less lonely. Yes, things like friends and love were just distractions to fill that void. For most people those things worked, but truly, people will be alone no matter how you put it. Just because two people touch doesn't mean you are any less alone.

That's her bleak reality.

Pain, Sadness, and Happiness would schedule play dates together all the time when they were young. At first Loneliness thought they didn't like her, and that's why no one notified her of these group meetings. After a time though, she figured out that they would forget her existence. Well actually it was really the other two forgetting and Pain being too wrapped up in his own misery to care. Over time, she grew bitter, and now most of the emotions fear her presence because it usually means nasty pranks of mean bullying.

At the thought of Pain, any trace of what could be called happiness is washed from her system. Pain didn't forget her, he never forgot her. And somehow, in a twisted way, she'd grown to love him. She was probably a masochist for it, but she didn't care, not really. However, Pain, being that he is Pain, was always trying to bring others down with him. You know the saying, "Misery loves company." Or whatever it is.

Loneliness seems to procure a stereotypical sunhat from nowhere. _It was her safety net, her teddy bear._ Gently, the violet eyed girl placed the hat on her head, turning it a bit for just the right look. Donning a jacket she probably got from the same place, the girl climbs to her feet and sets off. Her destination? Well she planned on terrorizing the small group of emotions headed to the mall for Valentine's Day shopping. The hat shields her eyes, but her smile becomes prominent and much, much more malignant.

A/N: So should I do a chapter about the mall? Does being in love with Pain make for a masochist? I'd like opinions! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Emptiness

I am the one who always gets left behind; the one who can be happy, excited, and sad all at the same time. I am the catalyst in everyone's life but the one they want to avoid. I am lonely yet happy in a paradoxical way. When I cry are they tears of anything? Anything at all? It's hard to tell because my name is Emptiness.

When I was just growing, it seemed to everyone I was the adventurous type. In reality I was trying to fill something endless. As I got older, my influence spread because I didn't care what others thought, as long as I could console myself slightly. With Hope around it wasn't hard to think I could.

Hope was my best friend since day one. As best friends she fixed what I broke and I broke what she fixed. When I cried my tears of nothing, she would stand and wait until it was over, and when she smiled her brightest smiles through times of tragedy I'd tell myself maybe I could be a hero, to help save her from her pain. She was precious.

It seemed to me that everyday her beauty would grow until I was blinded, and I feared that one day I would be blotted out by her. I did not love her as a lover would, but as one would love a sibling, and her for me as well. However one day when more emotions came, when more of us came into contact, she easily became friends with them as I failed in doing so.

As days passed into months and as months into years I can look back at them, remembering attention garnered from stupid pranks and the hollow feeling I received when laughter followed, even when I seemed to smile at my best. I was liked for my antics but while they all laughed Hope would just chuckle a bit. Our distance followed and my despair deepened.

In my mind, looking back I can hear the echoes of laughter, but all I can see are their backs, walking as they moved on, leaving me behind. That's the way it's always been though hasn't it? The way I remember everything is always just me being left behind. I associate names with backs, not faces as one with a normal, or rather, regular mental state would. Who ever said man can't truly live alone was wrong; realistically and scientifically.

_Behind those eyes are you okay?_

_ In this world it's okay to fray._

_ Here and now, what's your fear?_

_ Tell us so we may laugh and jeer._

I know I'm selfish for this wanting, but my wish is to go back to those times when it seemed like maybe I wouldn't always be this way. I should have realized though, that as an emotion my fate had been decided and that no matter the struggle it'll never really change. I should have noticed by the looks Hope and I used to share before I was forgotten, by the way her hand squeezed mine when she knew my pain. I should have, but I didn't.

A/N: Hiiiii, I didn't die I swearrr….Criticism is always appreciated :D


End file.
